Draco hears the sound of an angel? Uh, no
by I know okay
Summary: Draco catches Harry in the act. Singing, that is. HP/DM established relationship.


**Draco hears the sound of an angel? Uh, no.**

**Author's Note: **_I am working on something else, but this was just an exercise to help my writing. It's another silly little story. I'm sure you may wonder if that's all I write, but I promise it isn't. Life has sucked lately though, so I have been in desperate need of cheering up. M rating is mostly for language.  
_

**Summary:**_ Draco catches Harry in the act. Singing, that is._

**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, except my twisting of characters._

Draco stopped after he shut the front door surprised at the sound he heard. _What in the world is that? _Perhaps it was the radio? If so, the voice coming from it was hysterical. _What if it's Harry? _Oh, that would make Draco's day.

Deciding on a little reconnaissance Draco sneaked into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. Slowly pushing the door open, he peeked inside. There was his partner cooking dinner for them and singing along to the radio. Lips twitching, Draco just watched for a while.

He'd never heard Harry sing before because Harry claimed he couldn't carry a tune. Draco just thought he was being modest and didn't want to admit that he could sing, at least marginally; because Draco himself sang and played guitar down at their favorite pub at least once a week. That was actually why he'd come home early and caught Harry in the act of singing. Draco always told him he shouldn't feel bad about not being able to sing that well. He wasn't sure if he was a natural singer or not himself. Being raised by a wealthy pure-blood family had certain standards. As such, he was taught to sing, play piano, and violin as a very young child and it continued on into his teens. He was classically trained, of course. No self-respecting pure-blood would conceive of anything less. Draco's voice didn't quite suit that standard though. It was too rough around the edges and became even more so after a curse during the war. He didn't mind though, that's what gave him a distinct flavor that either you loved or hated. Music was one of the few things that got him through the hard times and after basically being kicked out of the magical world he used his voice to buy food. Later he found someone to teach him to play the guitar, which he picked up fairly easily.

When Harry found Draco again it was surreal for the both of them. Draco was actually busking at that point and living with several people in a tiny flat. Harry was flabbergasted at Draco's singing, and living like a muggle. Draco told him, "How can I do otherwise? My wand has been confiscated and my magic bound for the foreseeable future." Harry only nodded at him and slipped some muggle money into his guitar case.

Draco usually kept on the move with his playing, but tried to be considerate of the businesses he was near and asked permission. It was better than being shoved off a perfectly good spot. He did trade around though, so he wouldn't wear out his welcome at any one place. Because of this it was a while before he saw Harry again. Harry stopped again and dropped him some money and asked mild questions and made small talk. This went on for months before Draco finally asked, "So, what's your deal? Why this constant checking up on me? I'm not doing anything wrong."

Harry looked sheepish and turned bright red as he answered, "I like your voice, okay? Ever since I heard you sing I've been attracted to you."

"Really?" Draco asked in complete surprise.

"Yes, really," Harry replied. "Now that I've said it, what about dinner? Will you go to dinner with me?"

When Draco hesitated, Harry insisted, "We can just go as friends. I can buy your dinner if you need me to and it not be a date if you don't want it to be. I just want to get to know you."

Finally, Draco acquiesced and agreed. "All right, Potter. How about we just get to know each other. If we still like who we've become then maybe we can go on a date."

Harry's shoulders slumped in relief. "I was afraid you'd punch me. Either because I'm me or because you aren't gay."

Draco snorted in amusement. "Harry, I thought everyone knew I was gay. I didn't come out because I didn't have to."

"Oh," was his brilliant reply. Then he explained, "Well, I didn't know. I was too busy to figure out I was gay until I was 18. That was quite a shock once I figured it out. During your first time with a girl was a little traumatic for me. Ginny was very upset, understandably, but I was going through a major crisis. We haven't spoken since and most of her family is upset with me for breaking their little girls' heart." Harry shrugged after explaining. Secretly, Draco was relieved. That meant he wouldn't have to fight for Harry's attention or their nosiness in their life. He knew they would not approve of him dating the _Boy Who Lived_.

They had their little dinner 'not date' that evening and nearly became inseparable afterward. Harry still worked, but as a policeman in the muggle world and would often work cases that were definitely from a wizard or witch. He acted as a liaison and sometimes obliviator if needed. Harry confessed he never wanted to be an auror or do any job in the wizarding world because it offered him no privacy. His home was well warded, but in an all muggle neighborhood. Draco was happy about this because it had all muggle appliances since he wasn't allowed magic anymore.

Draco's own job now was working in a small, but extremely popular bookshop. They had the more rare editions of things as well as new. Of course this only worked for the paper inclined. More and more things were written only in the virtual world anymore and Draco wondered how long he could continue to work in that environment. He loved it. Often he got to perform at the little coffee and tea shop that was attached when his shift was over. Most of the time he performed for new people, but he did start to get a small following, both there and at the pub. Draco still busked sometimes when he felt like he needed to. Not necessarily for the money, but just for the sheer joy of it. He was happiest when music flowed through him, especially on pretty days.

Draco continued to watch his lover cook dinner and sing to himself. He finally interrupted and accused, "I thought you said you couldn't carry a tune."

Harry turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and denied, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Your voice is definitely right on key," Draco pushed, trying not to laugh. Harry did sing on key. It was just that the voice that came out sounded quite like a munchkin from the silly Wizard of Oz movie Harry made him watch once.

"Okay, okay. You caught me. I can carry a tune, but who would want to listen to my voice? I sound like a fucking cartoon," Harry groused.

"Mmm..." Draco agreed, "But you're my cartoon and don't be ashamed to let me hear it." He tried very hard to keep a straight face, but eventually burst into laughter.

Harry smacked his arse and muttered, "Twat." He eventually joined in with Draco's infectious laughter.

"Now let's have dinner and you can come hear a grown man sing," Draco mocked.

"Hmm... I'll get you, my little pretty. I'll get you..." Harry vowed at his teasing, making a reference to the same movie Draco had thought about. Harry must have made the connection at some point to his own voice.

"Yeah? Who says I won't let you?" Draco countered and laughed as Harry chased him upstairs.

They ended up having to skip dinner entirely after their performance to get to the pub on time. It was a good thing Harry thought to put a stasis charm on their dinner as they raced out the door.


End file.
